Laces&Corset
by EqualDemise731
Summary: Russia has been neglecting Canada and himself from their needs. What's Canada going to do about it? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS PART ONE! Pt. 1 ppl!**

* * *

"I'm not really in the mood Matvey"

"O-okay. Goodnight Ivan" With a sigh Canada rolled over facing away from Russia.

Canada was denied by his lover, again. It's been a few months since they've spent 'time' together. It was really pissing the Canadian off, seriously. To Canada it seemed that Russia has became less interested. And it felt that if he didn't do anything then he would probably loose Russia.

"What is wrong Mathieu" Sensing his son in distress, Papa decided it was time to pay a visit. "You seem so upset."

"Oui. I-its just-" Canada felt pretty uncomfortable telling the number one perverted nation, or I mean, Papa about his needs. Glancing back up at his papa, the ocean blue eyes filled with interest, Canada decided. _What would go wrong? _"It seems like Ivan has become bored of me. It bothers me that I cannot satisfy him." Canada placed covered his face. "I feel like he will… Will… Leave me. It's been a while s-since Ivan and I um- um you know."

"Ah faire l'amour with Russie." France leaned closer smirking.

"Oui." Canada blushed scooting back. "W-what should I do papa?"

"Well Mathieu, let me help you" France stood up. "Come on get your coat." Then led the Canadian out the door.

"W-where are we going" Canada asked but his papa's respond was his perverted laugh.

-LATER-

"O-oh my" Canada waited nervously for his Russian lover to come home. He heard the door unlock. Taking a deep breath Canada removed the blanket setting it neatly on the chair. "Here we go."

Russia walked through the door. He looked drained. Placing his suit case on the couch he ignored the dimly light room, the sunflower scented candles, and the warm fire place. Canada walked up to the Russian. _(Do sunflower scented candles exist? Idk. But it does in this FF.)_

"Welcome home my love. I've been waiting for you." Wrapping his slender arms around the large torso of his lover Canada snuggled into Russia's chest.

"Matvey, not today. I am very tired from work." Russia untangled the arms are made way to the kitchen for a glass of vodka.

Canada stood in the middle of the hall that separated the living room and the kitchen feeling rejected. Taking in another breath Canada quickly stomped into the kitchen "Russia I-" Russia slammed his glass of vodka down hard on the counter causing it to shatter.

"Matvey, you know I do not like it when you call me that." Russia growled. Canada knew Ivan disliked it when called by his nation name. It was risky to anger him but once Russia turned around his bad mood disappeared.

"I'm sorry Ivan" A tear rolled down the Canadian's cheek as he turned and left the room.

'Great now I upset my sunflower' Russia walked into the living room. Once entered he noticed the things that his Canadian did, like the sunflower scented candles, or the piles of blankets perfectly made for two. How did he not notice any of these? His eyes skimmed across the room. His Canadian lover sat on the small couch holding a tissue. "M-matvey"

The blonde head on the Canadian slowly turned. Puffy violet eyes met wide violet eyes.

Purple eyes traced down the small Canadian's slender body. A white corset with a mesh lace covering the chest made the Canadian seem more feminine as for the lacy choker and lacy cuffs added a certain kink. Suddenly the Russian's pants felt tighter as his violet eyes lowered to the lower area. Baby blue thigh highs that had a bow behind both upper legs and the white platform heels made his legs look endless. A light tint of pink spread across the Russian's face as he gazed upon the small Canadian in an almost see through thong. Russia couldn't fine the voice to speak.

"I-I just wanted to do something for you and I. A-and" Russia pulled the weeping Canadian into a hard kiss. It took seconds for the Canadian to respond and continue deepening the kiss. After what felt like an eternity both lovers needed air. Pulling away breathing heavily the Russian lifted his lover to the makeshift bed next to the fireplace.

* * *

**Mwahahah! I'm so evil. Stopping here. But Mayyybe I'll post up the second half later, and let you all suffer, unless you have one heck of an IMAGINATION, then well that's different. Anyways, I split it in half. Yay, for making you wait! IT'll be my first time at making a full smut scene in the 2nd part, just to let you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

The fire kept both lovers warms. Their shadows flickered along the oak walls as the flames were popping and dancing.

"Ah!" Canada started panting once Russia pulled his curl. It sent a pleasure of shivers down the Canadian's spine.

Russia smirked. He admired that curl a lot, it shows a side of the Canadian no one will never see. The curl was always in his lover's face, bouncing at every movement, framing his heart shaped face, and when pulled it sends his Canadian into a complete mess of panting and moaning. With a flick of his tongue to the curl Canada arched his back.

Canada could not control himself. Everything began to feel so good; His body reacted instantly from soft touches and kisses. Russia's hands were stroking downwards as his tongue flicked on the perked nipple. Closer to that one area. Closer. His large hands rose back up to caress the Canadian's face. The Canadian whimpered for the loss of touch and the licking.

"We're not there yet sunflower" Russia's voice was husky and full of lust.

Canada nodded. Now in a sitting position Canada placed his legs on either side of the Russian then slowly unbutton the white cotton shirt. One by one the buttoned fabric revealed a muscular chest, then a muscular abdomen. There were so many scars crossing another on the Russian's torso, it was like a maze. Canada leaned forward placing soft kisses over the marks. Canada traced his slender fingers down to Russia's belt then slowly in a teasing manner he unzipped the black pants.

"Mmm Matvey" Gently rubbing his Canadian lover's thighs Russia pushed himself closer causing their now aching covered erections to touch. Both nations gasp. Pushing his lover on his back Canada trailed soft kisses down to the revealed boxers. Biting the hem of the boxers he slowly pulled down receiving a relieved sigh.

"Oh my" Canada's eyes widen at the Russian's size, wondering how that thing always fit. Grasping both members the small Canadian started a slow pace. With a small gasp, the petite nation felt two massive hands squeezed his ass then tear off the corset. Canada soon found himself on his stomach.

"Matvey" The cold nation's voice was husky as he led the Canadian's small hand to the lower regions. Russia's deep purple eyes trailed down the Canadian's back. He felt his face warm up as he watched begin to Canada finger himself. A small gasp barely audible, Russia hovered over the small of Canada's back, placing light kisses. The kisses trailed up to his lover's neck leaving tiny bruises. Replacing Canada's slender fingers with his own finger's Russia quickly began to stretch the tight hole. "You're so tight. It's been a while for you and me". Pulling out his fingers Russia positioned himself. The Russian grunted by how tight his lover has become.

"Nghhh". Canada arched his back panting heavily as he crying out in pain and sudden pleasure once the head of the Russian's large member slowly entered. Turning over to look up at his Russian lover with pleading eyes Canada pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Disconnecting the kiss with a strain of saliva Russia began to slowly thrust.

The pace started to pick up. Meeting the thrusts Canada wrapped his legs tightly around the Russian's waist. Lost in pleasure both nations were moaning each other's names as climaxes were reached. The rough thrusting became careless as Russia released his essence inside his lover. The canadian's warm seed covered both nation's chest's.

Their bodies molded together as the lovers relaxed, listening to the fire pop.

"I missed you Matvey"

"Je vous aime"

"Я люблю тебя"

* * *

**HA how lame of me to forget to update! LOL…. Anyways the ending turned out really cheesy… I think there are mistakes somewhere, I just don't feel like fixing them…..**


End file.
